


One Day

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: small ones for Secrets, Maternal Instinct,Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, The First OnesCONTENT WARNINGS: Small mention of rapeDaniel reflects on the Harsesis Child’s (Shifu’s) 2nd birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

One Day

I sighed. So much had been happening lately, I didn't know what to do. I'd been captured by an Unas a couple weeks ago, and my friends were still treating me like a 10 000 year old artifact. I know I hadn't exactly made things easy for them, as I'd been avoiding them constantly. They assumed it was because of the whole Unas ordeal, but it wasn't.

Two years ago I delivered my wife's son into the world on Abydos.

I hadn't been so deeply affected this time last year; it still had an air of unreality to it. But now I had seen the child, held the child ... and to my despair, I realised he probably didn't even have a name. If he did, his 'step-mom' as Jack calls her, didn't tell me.

I knew I had done the right thing in letting him go with Oma Desala. I knew that he would need the kind of protection only she could give. But that didn't stop me from missing him. I wanted to see how big he was, watch him learn to crawl and walk, hear him say his first words. I know that he will never be *my* child, but I am the closest thing he has to a parent. Apophis doesn't even factor in.

So I'm wallowing. I should talk to Jack, or tell Sam what's going on. Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen. Things have gotten a little weird with us lately, what with the whole Zatarc thing earlier this year which we, as a team, still haven't fully recovered from. Also, Jack and Teal'c were stuck in a time loop for 3 months not so long ago. They got really close in that time, which leaves me out in the cold. Of course, that might be due to my continuous avoidance of them both ...

Not that I mind them spending time together. I don't want Jack to start asking questions. I don't want to explain everything, I certainly don't want to relive seeing Sha're pregnant. It hurt too much. It still hurts, remembering her like that, and knowing it was Apophis who raped her and left her like that. I just want to forget.

I'm shaken out of my reverie as I hear the sound of my door creaking open, and I raise my head to see Teal'c's impassive face. I give myself a mental shake, and try to look like I had been working.

"Hi Teal'c. Is there something I can do for you?"

"There is not, DanielJackson. I have come to see if there is anything I could for you," he replied.

Do something for me? Erase my memories, maybe ... "Uh, no, Teal'c, I'm fine. The translations don't seem to have any relevance to the Goa'uld, so I don't think I need your help." I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"That was not what I meant, DanielJackson." 

No kidding. "Oh?"

He pulls over a chair, and sits down. "You have been avoiding SG-1 lately."

It's a statement, not a question. I have no clue how to reply. Denial just doesn't work with Teal'c; he raises an eyebrow at me, and I tell the truth. If I just stay silent, maybe he'll go away ... no, that only works with Jack ...

Teal'c opens his mouth to speak, but this time his voice is gentle and sympathetic. "I am aware why you have been quiet lately, DanielJackson. You are recalling the birth of the Harsesis Child."

Once again, it's a statement. I still don't know what to say. I meet his gaze, and know that I don't need to say anything now. He does understand.

"It is a difficult occasion, especially having seen the child yourself."

I don't think about what to say this time, the words pour out by themselves. "Seen? It was more than that. Teal'c, I held him. I heard him gurgle and make little baby sounds. Just like I did on Abydos after he was born. He was so tiny and delicate, and I just wanted to stand there and hold him for the rest of eternity. You didn't get to see him on Kheb, but he was adorable and perfect ... he has Sha're's eyes ..." 

My throat closes at this point. Talking about the child was one thing, but talking about Sha're is another. Especially when I'm talking to Teal'c. We've resolved many of the issues between us, but some things will always be off-limits.

He knows why I stopped, but he has the presence of mind to alter the direction of the conversation back to the child.

"I recall when my son, Rya'c, was born. I believed him to be a miracle, bestowed upon Drey'ac and myself, for being such loyal servants to Apophis. It was not until I renounced the false Gods that I understood the true miracle. I wished to protect him from any possible harm."

"You didn't tell us about him. Or your wife."

Teal'c nods. "Unfortunately, it was not enough. However, now they are both safe, and I can visit them periodically." He turns his head slightly and looks at me in the eye. "Oma Desala knows who you are, DanielJackson. I am sure one day she will bring the child here, so that you may see him again." His voice is strong and confident, and he obviously believes what he says.

I nod slowly. "One day," I repeat.

We sit for a few minutes in companionable silence, as I mull over what Teal'c said. He looks at me, then gets up and excuses himself, apparently believing his work here to be finished. I don't tell him to stay.

Instead, I continue to sit, thinking some more. Of course I'll see the child again. And when I do, I'll make up for not being there for his birthdays, or any of the days in between. I might not have the paternal instincts that seem to come naturally to Jack and Teal'c, but I'm sure that given the opportunity, I will be able to cultivate some, most likely with their help.

I will see the child again, and I'll make things right. I'll make him understand that I didn't want to leave him. I didn't choose to leave him, the way Nick left me. I'll make sure he knows that if nothing else, I love him and I will always be here for him. And not just because he's Sha're's son, and because he's got all that knowledge in his head. I'll tell him all that and more. One day.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> My first completed fic, yay!  
>  Thanks to the H/C list for an endless source of inspiration and fun <g>. Major thank-yous to Lex & Tiv, who gave me loads of really helpful tips and pointers for writing fics. Also thanks to Lex for beta-ing my story so quickly, and for all of her advice. Oh, and please send feedback!

* * *

> July 10, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
